


Conquest to Two Meters

by Quokkanut



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lee Keonhee is whipped, M/M, brat hwanwoong, chaotic - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokkanut/pseuds/Quokkanut
Summary: "Keonhee, Keonhee. Keonhee!" Hwanwoong whined.The older looked up and replied, "What do you want? I'm trying to read.""I saw this article about how to grow taller and I want to try some out."
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Conquest to Two Meters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first fic ever that I wrote on impulse.  
> Of course its fluff about Hwanwoong being chaotic and Keonhee being whipped.

Hwanwoong is a good dancer. That is a commonly accepted viewpoint and for a reason. His ability to interpret and perform choreography is stellar and his innate musicality heightens his dance to another level.

Hwanwoong is also a good singer. and good looking. and kind. and funny. and cute.

Keonhee thought he was blessed to call such an amazing person his boyfriend. He adored Hwanwoong and constantly thanked his past life for saving the world or something to let him date Yeo Hwanwoong of all people. As much as he loved Hwanwoong, Keonhee was exhausted because of him. 

\----------One week ago---------

"Keonhee, Keonhee. Keonhee!" Hwanwoong whined.

The older looked up and replied, "What do you want? I'm trying to read."

"I saw this article about how to grow taller and I want to try some out."

"Why me though? Go bother Dongju or Youngjo-hyung or honestly, anyone else in the group," Keonhee had heard Hwanwoong complain about his height more times than he cared to count. What was so bad about being short anyways. Keonhee's 181 cm height was quite a nuisance sometimes- forcing him to duck under ledges that Hwanwoong sometimes didn't even notice. Not to mention, his lanky height made it so much harder to look coordinated while dancing, especially next to the dance genius known as Yeo Hwanwoong.

"Because you're the tallest in the group and you're a good boyfriend that will help me on my conquest to 200 cm. Right?"

"A 2 meter Hwanwoong is a terrifying thought but fine," maybe Seoho was right about him being whipped for the group's main dancer. In Keonhee's defense, how can one resist Hwanwoong pouting.

"You're the best, I love you so much!"

"You owe me tteokbokki later though."

\---------Day 1 Milk----------------

It was 3AM in the morning when Keonhee was rudely awakened by someone tugging on his blanket. Too tired to think properly, Keonhee turned around to face the wall and ignore the intruder. Suddenly, he felt someone breathe directly into his ear. Startled, Keonhee whipped around to find himself face to face with the one and only Yeo Hwanwoong.

"What do you want Woongie?" 

"Come to the grocery store with me," the younger's voice was far more hyper than anyone should be at 3 AM. Glancing at the clock, Keonhee noticed the ungodly hour and internally groaned.

"Its so early, wait like 5 more hours," Keonhee complained, "What do you even need at 3 AM anyways?"

"I want milk," Hwanwoong replied bluntly.

The request was unreasonable and almost no one would agree to buy milk at 3 AM. But, this was Keonhee and the person asking was Hwanwoong, and maybe Keonhee was just slightly whipped for the smaller, just slightly. Keonhee would blame his inability to make intelligent decisions while tired for why he was standing in an aisle at the local Lotte while his boyfriend looked at milk at 3:30 in the morning.

"Just choose one and go," Keonhee said impatiently. In his haste, he left the dorm in just a T-shirt and shorts, attire not fitting for the refrigerated section of Lotte. His bed with warm blankets sounded very appealing.

"I need to find the one with the most calcium." After what felt like hours, Hwanwoong finally chose a carton of milk and the two were able to finally return to the dorm.

After arriving, Keonhee planned to go straight to bed and not wake up for another 24 hours before he was stopped again.

"Stay with me while I drink," Hwanwoong requested.

Expecting his boyfriend to quickly pour himself a glass of milk, Keonhee sat down on the kitchen counter, Keonhee watched in horror as Hwanwoong opened up the carton and proceeded to chug the entire liter.

The next morning, the two 98 liners learned something new. Hwanwoong was lactose intolerant. When the older members and Dongju asked why Hwanwoong was sick and unable to dance, Keonhee pretended he knew absolutely nothing.

Later that night, Hwanwoong whispered to Keonhee, "If I can't drink milk, I'll just have to take calcium pills instead."

\---------Day 2 Jump rope----------------

Hwanwoong's recovery speed was impressive to say the least. it was only yesterday that the main dancer was struggling to get out of bed because of the milk fiasco. Keonhee was glad that the younger was feeling better, but Hwanwoong's energy levels seemed to have doubled after being confined to bed for an entire day. The other was currently sitting in the middle of one of RBW's practice room, tangled in a bunch of ropes.

"They say that jump roping helps make you taller, so if I jump rope using 10 ropes at once, I'll grow 10 times faster," Hwanwoong said confidently as he managed to untangle a particularly large knot.

If Keonhee thought the logic was flawed, he chose not to mention it.

"Where did you even find all of these jump ropes?" Keonhee questioned. 

"In some random storage closet. They were probably left over from some variety show."

After what was probably way too much time and effort, Hwanwoong finally untangled the last knot. Triumphantly he stood up waving around one of the ropes like a lasso.

"You're going to behead someone like that," Keonhee sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Hwanwoong picked up all 10 ropes and prepared to jump. Keonhee looked away wanting to avoid the inevitable mess that was about to occur. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of plastic ropes slapping the floor, followed by a larger crash. Looking back, Keonhee found his boyfriend lying on the floor, surrounded by a mess of ropes.

"Aw, they all got tangled again. Maybe I should try 5 first, start off easy," the pout in Hwanwoong's voice was palpable.

Not wanting the younger to get hurt, Keonhee quickly jumped in before Hwanwoong could get any other ideas, "I don't know, maybe we should start with one then work our way up, five still sounds like a lot."

"I don't know, I think I can handle 5," Hwanwoong replied adamantly.

Keonhee sighed for what was probably the 100th time that day. This would be a long day.

\---------Day 3 Swimming----------------

"Come swimming with me." Hwanwoong approached Keonhee during breakfast.

"Is this also part of your conquest to grow taller?"

Hwanwoong nodded eagerly, "Apparently swimming makes you taller. Maybe I should have become a swimmer instead of a dancer."

"Go ask Geonhak-hyung, he likes swimming," Keonhee took a bite of his porridge. 

"He's going shopping with Dongju. Come on, it will be fun."

Before Keonhee could refuse, Youngjo interrupted, "Keonhee, you should go. It will be good bonding time for the 98 liners."

Keonhee retorted, "You just want the dorm and Seoho-hyung for yourself but fine."

It wasn't fine. The two Oneus members were standing next to the pool of their local gym, changed and ready to swim when a problem was made apparent.

"You what?" Keonhee was exasperated. 

"I don't know how to swim," Hwanwoong smiled sheepishly

"And you chose to tell me now?"

"I was so excited and forgot," the younger looked away embarrassed. 

"I'll teach you then," the older mumbled.

"What?" Hwanwoong looked up questioningly.

"I said I'll teach you," Keonhee reiterated. Despite his annoyance, Hwanwoong was still his boyfriend that he cared very much about.

Even if it meant teaching Hwanwoong how to swim. Even when said boyfriend kept trying to fight the water every time he stepped in. It was quite an experience to see someone who was usually so composed and graceful on land flail around in the water. People's eyes are naturally drawn to Hwanwoong, usually for his charisma and grace but on occasion because of him panicking the second the water reached his neck.

Eventually the two settled down in the shallow area, deciding that actually swimming was not going to happen. The two played until they were breathless from laughing and smiling before returning to the dorms.

\---------Day 4 Calcium pills----------------

"YEO HWANWOONG! LEE KEONHEE! Get over here," Seoho's voice rang through the Oneus dorm.

"Calm down mom, whats wrong?" Keonhee yawned walking into the kitchen. He slept in needing the extra rest after the chaos of his swim excursion with Hwanwoong the previous day. "Its still 10 AM, its way too early to be yelling."

"Calm down? Maybe after you explain why we have 5 boxes of calcium pills," the normally calm white-haired vocalist was fuming. "Do you know how many pills this is? Each box has 10 bottles with 120 pills each. That's 6000 pills! Even if all 6 members ate one pill every day, this would last almost 3 years. THREE! If we shared with the Onewe members, it still would last a year and a half. Not to mention the cost, where did you even get the money to-"

"-what's going on?" Hwanwoong walked in sleepily, cutting off the vocalist mid-rant.

"Woongie, did you order all of these pills?" Keonhee stepped in before Seoho could continue his rant. 

"Yeah! Calcium is supposed to be good for your bones and make you grow taller. I can't drink milk so pills are the next best option," the youngest of the three cheerily replied.

"Hwanwoong," Seoho's voice was icily calm, "You have exactly three hours to return the pills or you're on laundry duty for the rest of this month." 

"Yes mom," Hwanwoong and Keonhee replied together.

"Maybe ordering so many pills was a bad idea," Hwanwoong whispered to Keonhee as Seoho left the room.

"You think?" Keonhee replied sarcastically.

"We probably should hurry before Youngjo-hyung wakes up. We don't need both of the parents angry at us," Hwanwoong chose to ignore Keonhee's remark.

"What do you mean we, this is a you problem."

"But you'll help me," Hwanwoong stated. It wasn't even a question

Keonhee sighed, "Yeah, of course I will."

\---------Day 5 Yoga----------------

There was a reason why Hwanwoong was the main dancer. There was also a reason why Keonhee was the main vocal, not the main dancer.

The 98 liners were in a practice room contorted into unnatural positions. Well, at least Hwanwoong was contorted into unnatural positions. Keonhee, well lets just say he tried.

"Why am I doing this too, you're the one one that wants to grow taller," Keonhee panted through his pain.

"Because yoga is boring alone and you were available. Also to make me feel better about my abilities," Hwanwoong replied, voice perfectly stable despite being in over-splits. 

"W-Wow... thanks," the vocal managed to reply.

"Also, you keep asking me about how to get better at dancing. Flexibility is very important and the foundation for a good dancer," the younger continued.

"I thought this was supposed to be your conquest to 2 meters, not lecture Keonhee about dancing," Keonhee replied after pulling out of the uncomfortable position. Despite his pain, this was definitely the most tame day so far. Keonhee thought he could live with a bit of pain if it meant his boyfriend was happy and didn't try anything dangerous or unreasonably. Even if it meant he would be a little sore the next day.

He would be more than just a little sore the next day.

\---------Day 6 Hanging from a bar----------------

By the 6th day, Keonhee wasn't even surprised when he limped into the practice room to find his boyfriend hanging from a pull-up bar singing Valkyrie. 

"Come join me," Hwanwoong beckoned.

"Not happening, I'm so sore from yesterday. How do you dancers do it?" Keonhee complained.

"Being sore feels nice," Hwanwoong laughed at Keonhee's skeptical expression, "It makes me feel good since it reminds me that I was productive and exercised. A lot of dancers agree with me."

"So in conclusion, dancers are masochists," Keonhee deadpanned.

"Whatever you want to believe," Hwanwoong replied. 

"How long have you been hanging?" Keonhee changed the subject.

"Around half an hour"

"You are insane." Keonhee would probably die if he had to hang for 5 minutes, "Anyways, Youngjo-hyung wanted me to get you. We're going out to eat."

"Aw, I could probably keep going for another 30 minutes."

"That is a hypothesis I do not want you to test."

"Don't be like that, next time we can try together."

"How about no," hanging on a pole did not sound like a fun bonding experience for Keonhee.

"You're no fun," the younger hopped down from the pole.

"At least I'm not insane."

\---------Present---------------

Keonhee watched as his petite boyfriend measured his height. A few minutes had past and the younger was silent.

"So, any results?" the older asked worried.

"Keonhee. I think I'm doomed to be short," Hwanwoong pouted.

"No luck? Are you 2 meters yet?"

"I shrank 1 cm! The world isn't fair," the younger whined.

"Yeo Hwanwoong, you are amazing regardless of your height. There are so many people that look up to you and your 168 cm self. You dance better than anyone I know and the power you hold over me and honestly everyone is unreal," Keonhee looked Hwanwoong in the eyes and added as an after though, "You're also the perfect height for me to use your head as a head-rest."

"Shut up you beanpole."

"You love me though"

"Unfortunately."


End file.
